galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
He looked defeated and said
Paul Masters waited for them by the door as Roy and his Mother arrived. “Nice for you both to show up, first Roy disappears and then you are not coming home!” Paul took a big step back as Partner pushed his way in past Martha and sat down next to Roy. They had picked up Partner at Sam’s before they went home. His father pointed at the animals and said. “What is this thing doing inside? It isn’t even classified or decontaminated.” Martha did something she had never done, at least not to Roy’s knowledge. She raised her voice. “You should talk! The entire planet thinks of us as cowardly and you showed me that the perception is true. You left me at Brown’s farm, your safety was more important to you than Roy’s or mine.” Paul was as it appeared as surprised as Roy and said. “There are many dangers out there only visible under a micro viewer that are as dangerous as the big life forms and the suits are the only protection against them.” “How do you explain then that I am perfectly alright and more so how does Roy manage?” He looked defeated and said. “I don’t have enough data to build a hypothesis to answer your question even with a theory.” He then said. “How are you both?” Martha smiled. “We are fine, Paul. Before we went to the Ranger to register Roy’s pet we went to the clinic and we are both fit and not contaminated with anything.” Roy’s father pulled his beloved SII -Sci hand scanner. Roy often wondered if his father even kept the thing in reach while he was under the shower. His father looked at the readout. “What is it? What did Roy find? The scanner results make no sense and not even Bio Central has anything that matches the visuals.” Martha said. “It’s a Dog of course. A black one at that, at least that is what the Ranger put in the license.” “I don’t even know you anymore, Martha. Are you not curious? Where is the brilliant Dr. Masters?” “She is taking a break and tries to be a mother at least until we have to leave. I promised him he can keep Partner. “ She too looked at the beast and said. “Even though I am more than just a little curious about it; maybe Roy lets us run a few non-evasive scans.” Roy spoke for the first time since they had come home. “If it isn’t hurting Partner you can, but the second I think you do something Partner doesn’t like I know about it.” His mother kept staring at the Beast and then at her son. “No wonder you get along so well with it! It is psionically talented!” Paul actually came closer and said. “Then we must test it , non-sentient psionic life forms are very rare. You are certain it isn’t sentient right?” Roy was already looking towards the door as his mother said. “No it is not sentient. I can feel it through Roy. I am not a good enough telepath to be certain but it feels as if they are PSI linked.” Roy’s father said. “And that means?” “Sometimes twins or siblings share the same psionic characteristics and thus are emotionally closely linked. That animal and Roy feel and think on the same mental frequency if you will.” --“”-- His parents did measure and scan Partner for a while and concluded that they indeed have a new life form on their hands. A life form their scanner beam could not penetrate. The Masters household returned to almost normal again. They even had a family dinner together. The next morning felt to Roy like he was reborn into a new life. His parents were working on their science stuff again. Paul in his study and Martha conducting a conference. This morning however Roy did no longer need to sneak out, he went right through the front air lock door, with his brand new HK Raketen Pistol on his hip. It was a Monday and normally he would have to go to school but it was Union Week and after the official celebrations the big school holidays started. The thought that he had to leave Green Hell in less than two month was a threat but distant at the moment. Riding on Partner he went out to Uncle Sam's farm. The man he called Uncle Sam was not really his uncle, but he felt closer to that man than to his own parents. Most Greenies considered Sam Brown to be insane because Sam operated the only Farm on Green Hell and far away from town. Especially since Sam was not a native Greenie, but an Off-Worlder. Roy reached the tall energy fence a few hours after he left. He knew of course the key code and went past the shimmering posts. Sam's farm was not engulfed by a complete Energy bubble, instead it had a 20 meters tall energy fence. It was of course a heavy duty model strong enough to repel a Water Snake or a Stomper. Only a few animals actually ran into the fence. Behind the fence were 12 acres of plowed and cultivated fields, Sam grew Fire nettle bushes, Hell berries and Killer Moss. Only Roy really knew why and kept it as carefully secret as Sam himself. The Fire Nettle pods yielded a fine powder which was considered to be the most potent and complex nerve toxin ever analyzed. The powder was sold to Pharmaceutical companies who made drugs and medicine out of it. Many years ago some Fire Nettle bushes were taken off planet and now grown almost everywhere to make one of the most illegal substances, a drug called Califerm. That was the most common name for the illegal drug, also known as PSI-Booster, God Powder and Snackker. It was instantly addictive and the slightest trace of the molecular fine powder absorbed by the skin was all it took. A Cali User could spread his addiction by shaking hands or sneezing to many other innocent folks. A modern med facility of course was able to cure an addicted person, but many, especially new colonies that lacked advanced facilities could not. A Califerm addict could easily affect a colonies entire population. Since this was a serious threat it led to the legally accepted practice that a Califerm user or dealer could be shot or killed on the spot. Califerm exposure meant certain and painful death to a psionically gifted Saresii or any other person with a high HPI. There even was a legend that claimed it was the only poison able to kill a Narth. All this should of course be reason enough to leave the stuff alone, but Califerm was desirable because it increased any persons Heidelberg Psi Index and made any user instantly Psionic talented. An already Psionic talented person got a tremendous boost and some said a good telepath on Califerm could hear the thoughts of God himself. This legend was lure enough to try There also was Free Space where Union laws did not matter and Califerm was traded freely. The Off-World Califerm was not as good as the Califerm Uncle Sam produced. All this was the reason to keep it a secret. While the Nettle Bush dust was a deadly poison to any Off Worlder, real Greenies needed a large dose to feel ill effects and were completely immune to the drug that was made out of the powder. Uncle Sam was one of the very few government licensed producers of Califerm; and the only one producing the real stuff. He sold it to pharmaceutical companies who made medication to treat Psionic diseases and afflictions. Sam Brown planted and cultivated the Killer Moss for similar reasons. The Hell Berry bushes were as dangerous and poisonous as everything else on the planet, but the small red berries it produced once a year where were not poisonous at all, but consumable and had a delicious, fresh tardy taste. Roy saw the old Ford – All terrain hover truck, Sam used to get around down in South field, nothing was planted there yet. In the distance he saw Henry, the other Cerberus on this world, pulling plants and gathering them in a big pile to burn them later. He also noticed the two John Deere Agra-Bots Bubba and Mike. Mike was working the soil with an implement, but Bubba didn’t move and Roy could see Sam's boots sticking from underneath the machine and between its wide tracks. He walked down the hill over the fresh turned soil and crouched down. "Are you fixing it, or are you taking a nap, Uncle Sam?" A deep voice came from under the robot. "I was fixing it but I watched you and I still try to figure out what that is you found out there. I have never seen anything like it. Roy displayed the holo of his license with a proud smile. “It’s a Dog, a black one. Mr. Solomon put it that way into the license.” " Sam crawled from under the crawler and stood up to examine Partner closer. Sam was human, had very dark brown, almost black skin. He had a big nose with wide nostrils and he was very tall and athletic. " Son, if this is a dog, I am Cindy Pussyfoot. The ranger just needed to put something down. Sam scratched his head. “You know, I think I did see something like that animal after all. Not as big as yours and not black, but If I recall it right the the Old man has one.” Roy became excited. "You say there are others like this around and not on Green Hell?" "As I said the Old man's animal isn't all black as your, it has some silvery and white fur and it is substantially smaller than yours, otherwise however it looks just like yours: little horns, spiked collar, coarse fur around the neck and red glowing eyes.” Sam patted the animals head. “I seen it once, the Old Man’s animal and that was years ago. Some say it is a dog, just like you say and from Terra. Others say it came with the Devi and is as old as the ship itself. Lots of scuttlebutt and probably none of it true, but what you got sure looks just like Wolfhound, that's what the Old Man calls his." "Who is this Old Man?" Roy asked. Sam's eyes always stood out but became even bigger. "Every Soldier and Sailor is calling Admiral Richard Stahl, the Old Man. I was very lucky to meet the Eternal Warrior a few times." "You always tell me Marines are the best soldiers, isn't Admiral a Navy rank?" Sam smiled proudly. "Indeed we are Roy, and you are absolutely correct. Admiral is a Navy rank. Don't tell me they have not mentioned anything about Admiral Stahl in school?" Roy shrugged and said. "I heard the name before, but I thought he is one of those faerie tale characters from back when Earth ascended ." Sam put his big hand on Roy's shoulder. "I see I must do what your teachers neglected. Let's go to the house and have a glass of cool Hell-ade." Roy thumbed at the Agra Bot. "What about Bubba?" Sam waved his hand. "I can always fix it tomorrow or the day after. I am retired as you know and do all this for fun and not really for anything else." As Roy followed the big man to the house he asked. “And who is Cindy Pussyfoot?” Sam coughed. “Nothing you need to now right now.” Sam's house was not made of Ultronit. Sam had built it all by himself with logs and wood he cut out of Tantalus trees and Trapper wood. He said that the smell of the wood kept Ants away better than a force fields and Roy knew that was true, because he used Tantalus sap to scent his suit when he traveled the jungles, it kept ants and most of the smaller pests away. His windows and the porch however did have force field curtains. There were still lots of flying things. Sam went to the fridge and produced a large pitcher, while Roy retrieved the glasses from the cupboard and they went back out on the porch where Sam had a table and two chairs. From here he could watch the sun set and gaze over his land. Only once in a while something burned in a flash in the otherwise invisible force field curtains. Sam poured both glasses and Roy took a big gulp, licked his lips and said, "That hit the spot!" Sam still standing waved the pitcher at Partner and asked. "What do you feed your animal?" Roy was caught off guard by that question and made a guilty face. "I should have fed Partner! I completely forgot. I remember the others feeding their animals all the time.” Roy tried to formulate hunger and food in his mind and looked at Partner. Either he was not able to formulate hunger and Partner didn't understand or the animal wasn't hungry. Roy tried to picture Partner eating and this time it worked, just not as Roy anticipated. The animal took a bite right out of the table. Partner looked at him and Roy could feel that Partner was very proud of himself, understanding what Roy meant. "Hold it!" yelled Sam. "Your monster is dining on my furniture." Partner looked confused and Roy said. "I am sorry Sam; I am new to the pet owner business. Sam sighed and sat back down." It seems to like wood. Let's just hope it doesn't die. This is Tantalus Oak and I am sure the wood, even dry as it is now is still poisonous." Roy didn't feel any discomfort from Partner, petted the big animal's head and it sat down. "Well, he doesn't feel bad. Nothing on Green Hell was able to hurt it so far, but I don't think he is hungry either." Sam only nodded, said nothing sat down and they both sipped the Hell-ade and gazed over the fields and towards the Jungle. Somewhere a Stomper screamed. Finally Sam said. "So you getting along with your parents now?" “Its like someone had switched them with Avatars. Well not so much my father he hasn't changed all that much but Mom really tries.” The black man nodded. “I talked to her a long while. She is a good person deep down, not the best mother but far from the worst. There are some real bad mothers out there.” Roy made a long face and said with a cracking voice. “Sam I don't want to leave. Especially not where they want me to go. I want to be a Ranger or perhaps a Marine like you. I don't want to be a scientist." "It is good for a young man to leave the nest for a while. See the Universe and decide what to do with the rest of his life. I recommend you travel a bit before you make a decision. If the Universe cannot give what you seek you can always return." "Will you take care of Charles, while I am gone?" "Of course." Roy changed the subject." So who is this Old Man you talked about?" Sam got up and took a image frame from the wall and handed it to Roy as he sat back down. “The big man with the lantern jaw, and the buzz cut next to me, that is him. His name is Richard Stahl and he is one of the 200 immortals the Guardian had chosen to guide Earth to the Stars. Neither the Guardian nor Richard Stahl are a myth or a fairytale. He is an Admiral now, but long time ago when Terra was still called Earth and humans had no idea there were other civilizations out there, he was a Marine. “ Sam sipped from his glass and pointed with its rim towards the Image frame. “That picture was made on Perthas. A few years back, well actually quite a few decades ago. It was on a miserable planet with perpetual rain, mud to your hips almost everywhere. " Sam put the glass down and stared past the porch railing. “The Pertharians were still our Enemy back then and they were well dug in behind reinforced lines. It was all the way across the Bridge, in the Andromeda Galaxy. The Bridge still new and the Space Train connection was still constructed.” Roy forgot his drink and listened. Sam had told him a lot about his time in the Marine Corps , but always stories that happened in camp, on board a ship or at a base. He had never told him about war or fighting. Sam continued. “Things didn't go too well, the Petharians were as well equipped. While their tech was somewhat cruder, they had the home advantage and there were so many of them, way more than we expected as we dropped on that cursed mud ball. I was just a private back then, a grunt on his third drop. Still wet behind the ears. " Sam stared into the distance, but Roy was sure he didn't see the Jungle but memories from that time. Sam's voice became harsh as he continued. "I lost half of my platoon, good guys! Some of which I went to boot camp with, then our Lieutenant and our Sarge bough the farm. We were Marines, and we kept on fighting repelling attack after attack, but soon low on Ammo and Energy. “ He now did take a deep drink of his lemonade and looked at Roy. “To us it was a hopeless situation and we all were certain we could not last much longer. I thought this was the end . I would soon die on that mud ball. It was then when I saw him, a man wearing a mud stained Quasimodo, just like us. No one of us knew who he was , there were no rank insignia on his Armor. He took command and no one in the entire line questioned his authority his voice sounded like the voice of God! Reassuring calm and confident. He started singing the Marine Corps Hymn and then he consolidated, ammo and energy. He then led us in a crazy totally unexpected, improbable counter attack.” Sam straightened his stance and was sitting there like a ramrod. “That man was with us in the first lines, his shields and armor battered, yet we seized a Pertharian Cannon Battery. Using the enemies Cannons to lay cover fire, we charged again. This time against the main line. One of the Pertharian Commanders addressed us via loud speaker and urged us to surrender and see the hopelessness of our situation. That man who was leading us climbed on a crumbled pill box, a tattered Union Flag in his left fist and a smoking TKU in the right and he replied as loud as his suit speaker let him.” Sam eyes had a strange glazed shimmer in them. “Roy, my son. I remember every word he said to the day I die. He said ' Listen up, Pertharians It is your last chance we give you to surrender. I am Admiral Richard Stahl of the United Stars, we are Marines and we will not stop until we killed and eradicated the very last of you. There will be no Pertharians not a single one when we are through. You lost over 20,000 of your troops on your own world and yet you failed to stop a mere 200 of us. Yet we are attacking and soon reinforcements arrive and then your species will be remembered only by a few dusty reports in our archives.' Sam's big hands clenched to fists. “When we heard who was leading us, we became so filled with pride and awe. I tell you Roy, we became fighting Demons from Hell that night, all fatigue was gone, and every shot we fired counted. We overran the position even before Reinforcements arrived!" Sam's eyes glowed with pride. "This man could have stayed in his invincible Battle ship. Instead he was with us grunts on the ground in a down and dirty fight. He is immortal yes, but only in terms of aging, but not invincible and a blaster shot can kill him just like you and me. How much more did he risk than we did? " He filled his glass and took another sip. "Ever since that day I read everything I could about this man. What he did then was not the first time. He did it more than anyone alive and he fought in every war humans fought since the Ascent. Stahl is without question the greatest Hero." "And he is really over 3000 years old?" "Yes, Roy he is. I doubted it myself but I saw it in his eyes and while he appears to be a normal being, once you look him in the eyes you simply know it is true. No other proof needed." Roy concluded. "Maybe I should read more." Sam agreed. "Reading won't hurt you, that's for sure." Then Sam got up and pointed at Roy's H&K. “That's a nice piece, H&K makes good weapons but it's a toy, those seven rockets won't do you much good in a real fight. I am not even talking about that ridiculous Thompson you used to carry.” "What else would I carry? This is the best gun Ma Swanson has and I think it might even stop a Stomper.” “it won't. Not with one missile and not with those civil legal loads.” Sam went inside and returned a moment later carrying Dura-plast box. On the sides the words Gunnery Sergeant Sam Brown USMC were stenciled in yellow on the green material of the foot locker box. He opened it and took a gun inside a holster out and said to Roy. "I meant to give you your birthday present the other day, but I forgot." Roy, like most Greenies knew guns and weapons. It was a large weapon, with a massive muzzle and big energy magazine before the trigger assembly. Imprinted on the side: SII – Thermo Kinetic Unit Mark 12. His throat got dry despite the fact he just had juice. "Sam, this is a TKU 12! Aren't they illegal?" "In most places yes, however the Federal Government makes exceptions when it comes to Green Hell and I got you a carry permit." Roy knew about this weapon only from Holo Vids and Virtu shows. It was the strongest, most powerful hand weapon ever conceived by Terran Weapon Engineers . It was made at the end of the Y'All war to give the Marines fighting them a weapon that could punch through Y'All Armor and shields and kill the monster beneath. They succeeded, the TKU-12 was powerful enough to stop a fully shielded Cerberus. It was removed from service because it was too powerful. There were much more sophisticated weapons available now, but no weapon that could be held by a human being ever reached the sheer power levels of that blaster. Unlike beam blasters, it emitted a stream of superheated Quark-Gluon Plasma . The Cartridges in the Magazine (thirty of them) held what Marines and scientists called Quark Soup quark soup a phase of quantum chromodynamics. The resulting blast did not only reach the incredible temperature of a trillion degrees for the fraction of a second , it developed the equivalent of 1000 tons of kinetic force at the highest setting. Powerful enough to go toe to toe with battle robots and tanks. Roy held the big side arm before him and whispered. "Are you serious, Uncle Sam?" "Oh I am quite serious. Greenies don't believe me when I tell them that the Universe is a much more dangerous place than this planet. And you might need that thing one of these days." "I never doubt your word Uncle Sam, but if the Universe is so dangerous why do they call Green Hell the most dangerous place?" "Because any Off-Worlder would die here in mere seconds, but out there are other monsters on the prowl, intelligent ones and with evil intentions." Sam turned his head and added: "What is the most dangerous animal in your opinion, Roy?" "I am not sure. Water Snakes are pretty tough and some think it's the ants. I saw Partner waltz right over anything and so far nothing affected him.” Sam shook his head and said. "Man is the most dangerous animal, bar none. None of those Water Snakes ever leave the planet and make war upon other planets, but a rich Big Game Hunter came here to shoot Water Snakes. No ant is stealing, lying and murdering for profit or fun. Not a thing out there in those jungles is evil, Roy. " "You make it sound awful!" "Why do you think I prefer to spend the rest of my retirement right here on Green Hell?" "If that's the case I might as well stay too!" "No you can't. You must make your own experiences and not listen to an old Marine. It is dangerous yes, but it also can be beautiful and awe inspiring." “I still don't like to leave. As far as it concerns me everything I need is here.” “You can't become a Ranger or a Marine, here on Green Hell for one thing and seeing ones home and roots from a distance can be very good, too. So enjoy the weeks you have, live for the day not for tomorrow” Roy sighed. Sam got up and knelt before Roy and girded the TKU around the boys hip and secured the holster to Roy's leg. “Don't go past setting 5 unless you go against raging Pertharians or something like that.” “Would it be enough to stop a Stomper?” “You can reduce the biggest Water snake to atomic ashes on setting three. “ Roy dialed the gun to Two and Sam nodded with an approving smile. “ Sensible choice. The secret of having a strong weapon is making sure your enemy knowing you have it,not you using it.” Sam got up and added. ”That's wisdom of the Old Man by the way.” --””-- The two Mercenaries had left Desolate a few hours ago and arrived via shuttle on Green Hell. They both were Pertharian. They had accompanied Ms. Yeager to the Prison Colony and now their mutual employers wanted them to make an initial survey of this world. Neither of the Pertharians believed there was a planet in the Universe they could not survive, especially with the nice equipment their employers got them. All these stories about Green Hell were made by weak and fragile humans of course and now even human teenagers frolicked in the local Jungles. The whole idea to get a native rescued from a Prison planet was ridiculous to them. If it were up to them, the whole affair would be over by now. But neither of them really cared much. Even though they belonged to one of the physical strongest and toughest races ever discovered in two Galaxies, it had not been easy for them to establish themselves as Free Agents and Mercs. It was the blasted reputation of their four armed species, to be among the most loyal and law abiding Union species. The Pertharian / Union war was over for over 70 years now and after the Order of the Arcane Ages had been removed from power and the Pertharian were finally free again, they had applied for membership and now tried hard to proof that they could be as loyal and as trustworthy as they were fierce and strong. They both secretly hoped not to run into any of their brethren, Pertharian were not very gentle to what they considered traitors. Even though ninety nine percent of their race were elated and happy Union Citizens, a small percentage of less than one percent were those that belonged to the old Order of Arcane and survived the war and the great purge after, by hiding or fleeing. Leris Brathan and his partner Choler Horem had been born into the Halls of the Arcane Order as part of the very last generation of Arcane Guards to take their place among the ranks of the Correctors. Of course it never happened. The Arcane Order was swept away. Leris and Choler were still fresh indoctrinated and had no intention to join the new Freedom. To them everyone embracing the new was a traitor. Now seventy years after the war and the Purge, not many of the Arcane Order supporters remained, Leris and Choler were two of those. Leris looked almost identical to Choler, both prime samples of Pertharian Warrior strength, both had four strong arms and were 350 cm tall. Their bodies covered in a though armor like skin covered with dull gray and red spots. Leris stepped of the shuttle right after Choler and took a deep breath, while looking from the shuttle landing platform on the apex of the Ant Hill Dome over the vast lake and the Jungles in the distance. “It is just a dull Garden World, with some animals scaring the weak humans that’s all. That lake looks nice, maybe I have a swim.” They both had CITI implants identifying them as Pertharian Employees of a Slide Belt Service Company that opened a service shop on Green Hell. GH-SBS-Inc. was there for over thirty year, that they have not serviced a single slide belt or did do any real business with anyone has not been noticed by anyone, except for Green’s Slide Belt Service and they didn’t complain that their only competition didn’t really compete. A stocky broad shouldered human greeted them, wearing a dark blue Coverall with the GH-SBS Inc Logo on chest and back , the same colored suits the Pertharian wore. “Welcome to Green Hell, I hope you had a good trip. Did you bring the technical specs for the SB342?” “We have the specs for the SB342 and Supervisor Marco says hello.” This was the final check, after exchanging these phrases they knew they were meeting with the right party. Both Pertharian followed the man into a Inter City Freight Mover. Two Pertharian were too big for the regular lift , that could accompany maybe one. The green skinned individual said. “I am Marco Adams by the way.” Lerris sneered with his rock gravel voice. “You are but a tool human. We are not here to socialize with weaklings. Has our Equipment arrived?” The man growled “Be careful who you call weak, Barnacle Face. I am from Hoffman’s World. Because I value my life and respect our employers I leave it at that.” Choler said. “Matters little from where you from human, answer the question.” “Your Battle Armor is here.” Choler was satisfied. “We will take our first trip tonight then. I doubt we need those armors anyway.” The elevator had reached the last level, deep underground and Marco led them through a corridor where the walls were unpainted Ultronit and service pipes were installed in the open. Strong Logistics robots rolled by with shipping containers. Barrels, crates and boxes stacked next to the roll doors of a variety of small companies. Marco said. “You will need the Armor trust me and I don’t think it is wise to go out after dark.” Lerris laughed. “We are Pertharian, we can see well at night. We have six eyes not just two as you inferior humans.” Marco said. “We inferior humans sure kicked your rocky asses from Leenco all the way to Pertha. Must have been quite an eye opener for all six of them to see that, eh?” Lerris growled in anger. “You are moments from a painful death, human!” “And you are even dumber than they say you are. Hurt me and our employers will deal with you. Kill me and the local Ranger will deal with you.” He stopped at a steel shutter door, Boxes with Slide belt parts stacked on each side. A barrel with twisted metal scrap and a few buckets of Silicone grease complete the organized mess, making the place look busy and blend in with all the other similar looking businesses. The door squealed as metal rubbed over metal. The inside of GH-SBS-Inc didn’t look much different from the jumble outside. Shelves held more parts. Tall red self propelled robotic tool boxes lined one wall. A big metal press and a huge remnant roll of Slide Belt material hid most of the other sides wall. There was a yellow painted Yale Brand Cargo handler standing before an office box. There were posters, stickers and advertisement signs of tool companies, Slide Belt manufacturers everywhere. A second blue coverall dressed man was revealed by the opening gate closed it right behind them. “Now we are secure and can talk.” Lerris said. “We are not here to talk. Give us our suits and we will march to the mountains and back and then we can collect our bonus and be done with this.” Marco said disapprovingly. “These two are this insulting since I picked them up.” The man who has not identified himself said with a cold smile. “Well then why don't we get these gentlemen outfitted and outside, right away? There is an old Marine out there, in an unprotected Farm. I want you to march there and raze the place. If you do that and come back alive and without being caught by the Ranger, I personally triple your bonus.” The Pertharian liked the sound of that and the two men opened two big shipping crates marked “Slide Belt parts” and revealed two Armageddon Type Battle Walkers, complete with SII Fafnir Bolter Gatlings and the best civilian shields. Both walkers able to accommodate Pertharian The Pertharian laughed “With those we could take on an entire regiment of those cursed Cerberus robots!” Marco said nothing but grinned as he knew the Pertharian would not have to face a whole regiment, but one of those for sure if they made it to Mr. Brown's farm.” --””-- Category:Fragments